This disclosure relates to a side storage unit(s) in an automotive vehicle cargo area such as found in a minivan, SUV, cross-over, hatchback or the like that is selectively closed by a side panel lid, and also to a cargo bin that receives the side panel lids for temporary storage. Still other aspects of the disclosure are applicable to storage of materials other than side panel lids in the cargo bin, and likewise for a preferred design for the side panel units that provide a clean, smooth appearance whether the side panel lid is installed or removed from the side storage unit.
Usually side panel lids in a cargo area in vehicles of this type are intended to cover other parts, for example, a jack, tools, hidden storage, etc. The side panel lids in the cargo area are primarily designed for aesthetic purposes and appearance in the cargo area since the lids are usually intended to be installed. However, in some instances, the lids are not quickly re-installed to cover cargo or the side storage unit and as a result the side panel lids are loose in the cargo area or sometimes removed from the vehicle. This is similar to the problem associated with a tonneau cover where an automotive vehicle owner often removes the tonneau cover in order to carry cargo that is too big with the tonneau cover in place. Since there is no provision for storing the side panel lid(s), the automotive vehicle owner typically places the lids in a garage or the side panel lids sit loosely in the vehicle.
Under-floor cargo bins are also used for item storage in a cargo area in these types of vehicles. However, prior designs have the potential to crush peripheral edges of the stored item when the cargo bin cover is closed. For example, expansible supports or expansible cylinder assemblies when extended are typically used to support the cover in an open position. When the cargo lid is closed, occasionally the cylinder assemblies in a retracted position interfere with the stored item.
Still another consideration is that side panel units are typically constructed to include holes, pins, or hinges on a lower portion of a side lining to maintain the lid in place and these structures are not aesthetically pleasing. Corresponding hardware on the side panel lid complicates potential storage of the side lids, while holes or openings in the side lining would be exposed and become potential areas that collect dirt and debris when the side panel lid is removed.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved side panel lid, side storage unit, and an improved cargo bin that overcomes these noted problems and others in an easy-to-use, efficient, and inexpensive manner.